1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to thermal management systems, and more particularly to heat switch radiators for variable heat rejection thermal management systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Space vehicles commonly employ thermal management systems to control the temperature of vehicle components, such as electronics. Such systems typically include heat sinks operative to reject heat to the external environment. The temperature of such heat sinks can change as the vehicle operating environment changes, such as when the vehicle passes into or out of direct sunlight. This can alter the heat transfer rate as such heat sinks can more readily reject heat when cold than when warm. Some space vehicle thermal management systems therefore include a supplemental heat rejection device, such as a sublimator, evaporator, variable conductance heat pipe, or pumped coolant loop with a regenerative heat exchanger for managing change in the vehicle operating environment.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purposes. However, there is still a need in the art for thermal management systems that provide variable heat rejection rates for operation in both cold and warm environments. The present disclosure provides a solution for these needs.